Cry
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Someone needs help gettting revenge on someone else.


Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I wish but I don't which sucks. 

AN: Michelle is some random name that just popped into my head. And yes it's based off of Justin Timberlake's video for Cry Me A River. But I had to add my own little spin on it. ENJOY

Zac sighed as Corbin rolled down the window. He caught Corbin's reflection on the side mirror as the other man watched Michelle drive away. "Are you sure you need to do this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure Michelle didn't send you everything?"

Corbin shook his head. "There's letters and pictures and…stuff." Corbin unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. "You don't have to come in," he told Zac.

"No, I'll come," Zac said, watching Corbin leave the car and run through the rain to Michelle's house.

Corbin needed closure. At least, that's what Zac kept telling himself, and that's why Zac agreed with this daylight adventure into Michelle's house. Corbin swore there were things Michelle had kept, and he wanted them back. Even if he had to sneak into Michelle's house to get them. Zac, for his part, just wanted Corbin to be safe. So he insisted on coming along.

Zac squinted through the rain as Michelle's front door opened. Corbin waved to Zac. Zac sighed again and headed through the rain to the door.

He found the door propped open, a small figurine of a fairy lodged to keep it open. Zac bent and picked up the fairy, closing the door behind him. Shaking off drops of water, he looked for Corbin.

A crash came from the living room. "Corbin?" Zac called, skidding across the smooth floors.

Corbin was standing next to the mantle, a pile of picture frames at his feet. He turned hard eyes on Zac. "Pictures. Fucking pictures!" He kicked at the frames on the floor, and then aimed a foot at picture on the coffee table, sending the glass and chrome and wood flying through the air.

"Corbin, stop," Zac said, coming to his friend and grabbing his arm. "You can't do this, Corb. Don't let her do this to you." He leaned down and picked up the pictures on the floor, replacing them on the mantle.

Corbin nodded. "I know, I know," he admitted. "But it hurts, man. It hurts."

"I know," Zac agreed. "What you need to do is find someone else, show her that she doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, you're right," Corbin said, wiping his eyes and going to a bookcase. He withdrew a photo album and pulled out some pictures. "I should have brought a girl with me today," he joked.

Zac laughed. "Yeah, and videotape yourselves having sex on her bed."

"That's classic!" Corbin said, pocketing the pictures and moving to the kitchen. He opened a drawer, his breath catching at what he found. "Seems the gods are with me." He held up a small video camera.

Zac laughed again. "But no girl, Corb's," he said, placing the last picture in place.

Corbin looked at the camera thoughtfully. "No, no girl," he said softly. "But you're here."

"Hmm? What?" Zac said, not really listening.

Corbin cleared his throat. "I said, you're here."

Zac blinked. "You want to have sex? With me? And tape it?"

A tinge of pink stained Zac's cheeks . "Maybe not have sex, but." He looked up at Zac with hopeful eyes. "Make out?" Zac's eyes dropped to Corbin's mouth and he felt his blush deepen. "Never mind," he murmured, putting the camera back, only to have his movements stopped as Zac covered his hand. The older man had moved quickly and silently to stand next to Corbin.

"That would certainly piss Michelle off," Zac mused.

"More than you know," Corbin told him. "She was always jealous of you."

"Of me?" Zac smiled, lifting a finger and running it down Corbin's cheek. "Why?"

Corbin shrugged, backing up a bit. "Not sure. Just always said snarky things when we'd have plans. Things like 'Oh, Zac will be there. That will make you happy, won't it?'"

Zac took the camera from Corbin's hand. "Let's go," he said, grabbing the younger man's wrist and pulling him toward the bedroom. Zac looked around in horror at the white and pink room. "You slept here?" he asked pushing Corbin onto the bed and scooping off the stuffed animals.

"Not very easily," Corbin said, turning on the camera. He watched Zac out of the corner of his eye as the older man stripped off his wet jacket and outer shirt, leaving him clad in only a small black beater, the hem of which didn't even reach to the top of his low slung jeans. Corbin swallowed at the sight of warm, tan skin and tight denim coming toward him.

"Ready?" Zac said as he slid his knees onto the bed, straddling Corbin's legs.

Corbin swallowed. "One sec." He adjusted the video camera, flipping off the volume. "Go."

Their eyes locked ask Zac lowered his head. Zac smiled slyly, nipping Corbin's lip. "How do we look?" he asked, running his tongue over Corbin's mouth.

"Not sure," Corbin said. He flipped the screen to face the two men. "Wow. Just…wow."

Zac looked over at the small screen. They did, indeed, look hot. "Let's make it look good, shall? We are actor's Damnit." Zac said, pulling Corbin's lip with his teeth, making the other man groan. "Feel good?"

Corbin's free hand skimmed the skin under Zac's shirt, reveling in the hot heat he found there. His own heat was starting to rise as Zac's kisses deepened, his tongue sneaking into Corbin's mouth. He felt Zac press harder against his lap, making Corbin aware that Zac wasn't unaffected, either.

Corbin dropped the camera on the bed as he pulled Zac closer, all thoughts but the other man gone from his head. He pulled Zac's head closer, slanting his mouth across Zac's and plunging his tongue inside. His other hand snaked under Zac's shirt, then dipped into the low riding pants, grabbing Zac's ass and pressing the older man close.

They tumbled back onto the bed, feasting on each other's mouth, humping hard against each other's cocks. The kissed and rubbed and sucked and moaned for endless moments.

Zac finally pulled away, leaning above Corbin with questioning eyes. No word spoken, but each knew, each realized that something had changed. It had gone way beyond any trick, any revenge into something…deeper. Something special.

Zac smiled softly, leaning down to take Corbin's mouth when a sound caught his attention. He looked at Corbin with wide eyes. "Shit," he said, scrambling off the bed. "Michelle's back."

"Jesus, fuck!" Corbin said, slipping off the bed and grabbing Zac's arm. "Here…in here," he ordered, pulling Zac into one of the mirrored closets lining the hallway.

They pushed through the coats in the closet to the back, Corbin covering Zac's body and pressing him against the wall. They heard Michelle walk pass. She was talking, but must have been on her phone as no one answered her. She went past the closet to her room, then back again, then back once more.

Corbin's breath was hot on Zac's neck as the two men held still. "Sorry about this," Corbin whispered into Zac's ear.

"I'm not," Zac said back, nibbling Corbin's neck.

"Zac …"

"Shh…" Zac scolded, licking Corbin's ear before biting the lobe. "You have to be very…very…quiet," Zac told him, pulling Corbin's hips close to his own. "Or we'll get caught."

"Zaaaaaaaaccccccccccc," Corbin groaned, shivering as Zac's fingers dipped into Corbin's pants.

They both paused when they heard the shower being turned on. Corbin pulled away and peeked out the closet door. "I think we can leave now," Corbin said.

ZAC held Corbin back from opening the door. "Corbin?" He pulled Corbin's face to his and kissed him hard. "This isn't over, you know that?"

Corbin pulled at Zac's lip with his teeth. "God I hope not."

Michelle rubbed her hair with the towel and padded into the bedroom. She looked at the bed, noticing the lack of stuffed animals and the rumpled bed covers. She walked to edge, her foot hitting something under the ruffle. Her face scrunched in puzzlement as she pulled the video camera from the floor. She flipped the machine off, and then rewound the tape.

She sat on the bed and pressed "play."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"


End file.
